


Princess Alluring... Allura

by buttmaster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: Rolo and Nyma at it again and the Paladins are having none of it. While discussing how to get out of this jam, Nyma comes to a realization...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thir13enth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/gifts).



Nyma and Beezer were led to the castle ship’s holding area. Rolo, on the other hand, was being carried over Hunk’s shoulder before being dumped unceremoniously onto the floor.

“Ow, friendo. Pretty sure that was uncalled for.” Rolo winced and rubbed his shoulder. “That's my piloting arm. Well. One of them.”

Hunk inhaled, chest puffing out, then exhaled, angry expression dissolving into one of calm. Then he began yelling. “You're lucky we are… being this nice! If it were up to me, your accommodations would be the airlock! Yeah. The haunted one!”

Nyma mouthed the words ‘haunted airlock’ to Rolo in confusion, then shrugged in response… then winced. Beezer bwooped.

“Whoa there, big guy. Calm down. Not like they're keeping us from rescuing any more rock girlfriends.” Lance gave Hunk a few comforting pats, starting to lead him away, the laser doors activating on the holding cell.

“They just make me so mad! And they were just lucky! If Coran’s cooking hadn't sent us all to the bathroom, we would've caught them before they could've even touched a single lion!”

“Yeah, buddy. They caught us with our pants down, but, well, you know what they say…” Their voices trailed off and the door shut behind them.

There was a pause.

“Well. This sucks.” Nyma sighed, heading over to a space cot and climbing into it, laying down. “Way to go, Rolo.”

“Way to go, Rolo? Why Rolo? Why not Nyma?”

Beezer buzzed.

“Fine. Why not Beezer? Wait, do you want her to blame you?” Rolo took another cot, sitting on the edge. “Beezer’s clearly hiding something.”

“Way to go Rolo because you wanted to drive one and you spent how long looking for keys? You think magical robot lions have keys?”

“Hey. What doesn't have keys? Everything has keys.”

“Magical robot lions, for one. They told us that only paladins can control them. Remember? The first time, with the distress beacon?”

Rolo shrugged a little, trying not to wince. “That day was a mess, to be honest. Besides, do you think anyone would buy them without being able to test drive them? I mean, the Galra, sure. But we said no Galra, right?”

“Either way. We could have hotwired them later without the keys. But then boom. We're getting dragged away suddenly by Paladins.”

“And now here we are.”

“Yep.”

Beezer beeped in agreement.

And then silence. Which Nyma broke a minute later. “So. How do we get out of here?”

More silence as everyone thought. Beezer whirred with thought, but besides that, silence. Finally, Rolo spoke up. “Alright. You know the green paladin? The small one? We give them Beezer in exchange for letting us escape.”

Beezer began blooping in alarm, flailing in horror. Rolo just chuckled. “Nah, buddy. Look, we'd come back and get you. We would hire a new third member and then stage a daring rescue, friendo.”

“That's dumb. We're not doing that.”

“But all we'd need to do is--”

Nyma shook her head. “No. I mean if we hire a new third to rescue Beezer… why would we even need to do a rescue? We'd already have a third.”

Rolo blinked, then looked at a visibly distressed Beezer and gave a shrug. “Sorry, buddy.”

Beezer let out a long series of boops and whirrs and dings. Nyma gasped in response, utterly scandalized. “I am not showing Lance anything!”

Rolo, laughing so hard he almost fell to the floor, caught his breath. “Aw, come on, Nyma. Dude is such a horndog you could probably flash him your gill slits and he'd pass out.”

Nyma scowled. “No. I mean. You're right. But no. Fine. No selling Beezer and no flashing anything.”

Suddenly, with a whoosh, the doors opened, and in came Hunk, Keith, and Allura herself.

“He's being ridiculous. The cell will hold.” Keith huffed, arms crossed over his chest.

Hunk scoffed. “Maybe I'm being paranoid, but this is two attempted thefts now. And if they do get out, I don't want them hopping into their ship and flying away to… to what? Rat us out to the Galra? Try and steal three lions? Blow us all up? Why is their ship even in the same area as them? Not like we can move it either. And this is a secure area, so it doesn't make sense to move them. Shiro seemed unconcerned but--”

Pidge spoke from the open door. “Dad said no so he's asking Mom for help instead.”

Hunk grimaced. “Don't call them that. That's weird. Also what are you doing here?”

Pidge shrugged. “Wanted to watch. Plus there's a robot. Hello? Where else would I be?” And Pidge was off, bounding over to the cell, staring at Beezer with a grin.

“Told you it would work,” mumbled Rolo in Nyma’s direction. She handwaved his comment away, mostly to shush him.

Allura sighed, looking toward the small ship and walking toward it. “I'll handle it.” She took a breath and concentrated, skin turning a bit more purple in color as she grew taller and her shoulders broader, muscles swelling.

Nyma’s hand stopped mid-wave and her jaw dropped slightly.

Allura walked right to the ship and grabbed a side panel, peeling the metal off like wrapping paper. She jammed a hand in the hole and ripped out something undoubtedly important, wires snapping as she pulled it free. “There.”

Nyma gawked.

The paladins gawked, even Pidge, temporarily distracted from Beezer, who let out a whistling tone. Then the four of them left.

“Okay. So, about that flashing idea.”

Rolo sputtered on absolutely nothing. “What?!”

Nyma shrugged in an attempt to be nonchalant. “Just. You know. Not with Lance.”

“Who then? Hank?”

“Hunk.”

“With Hunk?!”

Nyma facepalmed into her enormous hand. “No. I'm correcting you. With Princess Alluring.”

“Allura.” Rolo smirked. It wasn't often he got to do the correcting.

“Oh. Believe me. I know. Oh, like wow, though. Was she that hot before or… like. Wow.”

Rolo groaned. “Oh, come on. So the new plan is to seduce the princess so she'll let us free?”

“I mean. Sure. That last part would be a plus.”

Beezer whirred.

“I don't want to hear it. I can seduce her and give you to the green one.” Nyma huffed. “I'm just saying, she wouldn't keep her girlfriend locked up. Or that girlfriend's crew, right?”

“Oh no.”

“Is there an intercom or…”

“Nyma, cool it.”

She sniffed at her clothes. “Am I acceptable though? Like, is this going to wow her?”

“Nyma!”


End file.
